This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to a traction device and associated lifting mechanisms.
Humans have long dealt with the pain, aggravation and loss of productivity arising from spinal injuries, particularly those to the low back. Most people at some point in their lives will be incapacitated by lower back pain which has become the second leading cause of pain next to headaches. The relative ease with which injuries to the spine and supporting musculature are incurred, as well as the debilitating effects of even slight injuries, merely adds to the overall severity of the problem of dealing with spinal injuries. The forms of treatment vary over the length of time that the patient experiences pain. Eighty percent of low back pain suffers will heal over six weeks with minimal intervention. However, the remaining twenty percent of sufferers create the greatest challenges and cost to the medical system. After the acute phase, surgical intervention or more invasive forms of treatment may be selected. Minimal or non-invasive treatment methods are however preferred by patients before electing to surgical methods.
According to the present invention, disadvantages and problems associated with previous medical devices for treating joints have been substantially reduced or eliminated.
In one embodiment, an ambulatory traction device includes a first support configured to be positioned on a user""s body and a second support configured to be positioned on the user""s body spaced apart from the first support such that a portion of the user""s body is positioned between the first and second supports. The traction device also includes one or more lifting mechanisms that each couple the supports and apply a decompressive force to the portion of the user""s body when the supports are positioned on the user""s body. Each lifting mechanism includes a sleeve having a non-circular cross-section and operable to contain a fluid. Each lifting mechanism also includes a piston configured to move within the sleeve in response to an increase in pressure within the sleeve.
Certain embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more technical advantages. For example, certain embodiments provide a traction device that may be worn by a user to reduce the compressive forces on the user""s spine by transferring the user""s upper body weight off of the spine to the user""s hips. In particular, the decompressive forces generated by the device may be concentrated on the lower spine of the user, an area that may be commonly injured due to compressive forces. The traction device may also provide stabilization of the torso to prevent additional compressive forces in the spine due to bending and lifting by the user. Moreover, traction devices of the present invention may be used in association with other joints of the body, such as the knee or neck. Furthermore, particular embodiments provide a traction device that is ambulatory, meaning that the device is portable and wearable during the user""s daily activities. This ambulatory nature of the device provides more convenience to the user and causes less impact on the user""s daily activities than previous treatment techniques.
The decompressive force applied to the user""s spine (or other joint) may be applied using one or more lifting mechanisms coupled between two support belts that are wrapped around the user""s torso and hips (or around other body parts, if used in association with other joints). In certain embodiments, these lifting mechanisms are piston-type lifting mechanisms that have a substantially elliptical cross-section (unlike traditional piston-type lifters, which have a circular cross-section). This substantially elliptical cross-section reduces the profile of the lifting mechanisms against the user""s body thus minimizing interference with the environment while the user is performing the tasks of daily living. This low profile is more aesthetically appealing and provides more comfort to the user than would similar cylindrical lifting mechanisms. This low profile also allows the traction device to be more easily worn under other clothing, if desired.
Certain embodiments may provide all, some, or none of these advantages. Certain embodiments may provide one or more other technical advantages, one or more of which may be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the figures, description and claims included herein.